A spolier title, read the real one inside
by Jedi Queen 001
Summary: MAJOR DH SPOLIERS! Remus POV. Read for title inside. I'm sure you know what this is about. Slash, fluff, will make you feel better, I hope. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Don't Own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Summary: Remus afterwards.

**MAJOR DH SPOLIERS! MAJOR DH SPOLIERS! MAJOR DH SPOLIERS!**

Dedicated to all who he need comfort, my fellow shippers.

Gone on

Shock almost immediately subsided, as did the pain. He felt light and comfortable, he was sure his eyes were still open but all he could see was white. He could move but he didn't want to however the white was almost painful. Suddenly the edges faded and shapes were forming before his eyes. There was a pair of feet approaching him, the steps were muffled as if the ground wasn't solid at all. Then the figure squatted down and turned their head.

"Moony?" Asked the man with a huge grin on his face, his vision returned and was blurred again by a rush of tears.

"S-Sirius?" The beautiful man bent down and lifted him to his feet. Remus clung to Sirius and stared at his face in shock.

"It is really me Remus." He urged, tears also swelling in his eyes. He was silent for a while.

"But – where-" Sirius pulled him a little closer as his face reeled about.

"Remus, you're dead." Remus' face fell. "But don't worry darling, you're here now, you're home, with me. There's no need to worry anymore." Sirius smiled was all he needed now. Remus drank in the shier sight of him, younger, fuller, beautiful. He was also being studied. He felt younger, no aches or strain on his legs, he knew he must also look younger.

"You're stunning…" Remus let out blissfully. Suddenly his thoughts turned back to the fleeting memories of the battle.

"Tonks, she was with me, they killed her too! I saw her hit before everything went blank! Where is she?"

"She's gone home, to her home, another you might be there too, the you she wanted and I bet her Father will be there also."

"Another me? But which one am I? Am I the real Remus?" He looked increasingly worried and pulled out from Sirius' hold.

Sirius stepped closer, clasping his forearms and smoothing his cheek, "do you remember your life? Us? The Marauders? Harry and the Wars?" Remus nodded fervently. "What does your heart tell you? Do you want to be here?"

Remus took in a deep breath, "yes." He was certain. "I am exactly where I want to be, with you. It is what I always wanted, even after you had gone."

"Do you feel that you are real?"

"Yes." He answered certainly.

"So does it matter if there is a Remus for her, the Remus that you reserved for her? You kept a lot from her, I know." Remus felt guilty and ashamed. He let Sirius pull him closer.

"If she has a Remus in her heaven then she is happy, it is what she wants. You are both real to her and to me."

"I'm sorry for-"

"Don't Remus, I wanted you to be happy. You have a son too! I knew you'd make a great Father!" Sirius beamed.

"I felt that I needed to settle down, it would make her happy, I was alright with it, I did love her but felt awful at times. I wanted to marry you. I never felt ashamed or worried about my being a werewolf with you, you always soothed my worries but with Tonks it was always nagging in the back of my mind. Then there was Ted and he made everything right, I loved having a baby.

"But I could never love her as fiercely as I loved you. I was ashamed because she didn't deserve my half-asred feelings."

Sirius shook his head, "there's no need to worry now – you don't have many commitments in this world, only the ones you choose. And now, you can have all my love again, if you want it."

"Sirius…" they fell into each other and melted. Soon their lips met – wet and wonderful – pleasure intensified! Their bodies pressed together, radiating extraordinary warmth. They parted suddenly, both breathless and flushed.

"Wow! I have been waiting so long to do that! Gaw! Now I can see what James and Lils were raving about! Phew!" He stood flabbergasted for a second and then rushed forward again for another staggering kiss. Remus loved it but still there was a question being stifled. He reluctantly pulled away by a wave of excitement.

"James and Lily here?" Obviously kissing left his ability to be articulate a little worse for ware.

"Yep, c'mon!" Sirius took his hand and led him into the distance. For the first time Remus noticed that his surroundings weren't clear at all, although somehow he instinctively knew where he was. Suddenly focus settled on a street, they were approaching a cottage, neat and well kept, one which should be a wreck.

They entered without knocking and found James and Lily standing at a window. They turned, Lily's eyes dazzled Remus more than her youth as she thrust her arms around his neck and they swayed. Then he was swapped for a firmer hold and still just as wonderful, all that there was exchanged was laughter and grinning and some happy tears.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked as they all settled on the sofa. James beside her and Sirius beside him.

"Hazy but ok."

"It'll ware off soon, everything becomes calm after a while and your worries just seem to ease. Isn't that right?" The men agreed. Sirius took his hand, they leaned into each other, their face's close.

Remus chuckled, "I'm overwhelmed but so very happy, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"We are going to see Harry soon. To help him over this last hurdle. He will know shortly." James said calm and a little excited.

Suddenly as if he had known all along, Harry would have to die but he would be ok. Remus felt clam knowing he will find his heaven also.

"So we are able to see what is happening to everyone else who is living?"

"Yes, we always know what is happening and sometimes what will happen subconsciously. But there are different ways to see, in dreams, through doorways, windows or liquid! Once we were celebrating here, I believe it was Bill's wedding wasn't it?" Sirius enquired.

"Yes that's right" replied Lily.

"- thought so and then I suddenly looked down into my firewhiskey and I see you talking with Charlie and then Harry talking to Ron's Auntie Muriel! Or Barry, wasn't it? But no matter when they appear you never seem surprised, it just continues." However Remus still looked lost. "We don't try to understand, there's no need to, we can watch over you – it makes us happy." Remus received a gentle kiss on his forehead. Lily took his other hand and James smiled warmly.

"Well I think we should start to head to the forest now, he'll find us there." James stood, taking Lily's arm and Sirius took Remus' hand.

They soon reappeared before Harry, Remus felt delighted to see him again. He was as brave as Remus had imagined, even when facing death. He felt so proud to have taught him, to have made him Godfather to his beloved Ted. And so honoured to had known him.

They would not see each other again for a long time – they were all glad to not see him till such a time. They didn't watch over him much at all, so there was so much more to talk about and share.

After seeing Harry off, Sirius lead Remus to his home, it was their beautiful dingy rut of a house! They bought it right after they left Hogwarts and its quaint awfulness was simply perfect.

Later that night the two were entwined together on their bed. Remus was enjoying the sun disappearing for the night and hearing Sirius' heart beating. Suddenly a thought spurred upon him.

"Padfoot?"

"Yes?"

"Pads?"

"Yes…"

"Padders?"

"What!"

Remus smirked, "if there are other me's, how do I know you are the real Sirius?"

Sirius shifted letting Remus' head drop back on the pillow and peered down at him.

"You want to know if I'm real?"

"Yes, to be sure." Remus retorted, trying to suppress and chuckle.

"Right then, I'll show you this is the real me" and Sirius lowered himself onto Remus's body. Their laughter carried on well into the night.

_"Sorry I will never know him… but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world which he could live a happier life."_

_And now Remus has gone to live his._

R&S forever! I was utterly distraught when I read Deathly Hallows. It was more to do with the fact that he was with Tonks and with a baby, although I thought he cared more about his son. It wasn't till later on that it really hit me that they are both dead! No chance of Sirius coming back through the veil and now Remus was gone too, I cried so much today. God I'm sad but I kept thinking how they are now together how they wanted to be, that is the way I will always see it. Suddenly I started this (sorry if it was confusing in places) and I hope you enjoyed it.

I wasn't planning on writing the fluffy/humour stuff at the end till about halfway into this, I didn't think I had it in me so soon. But I think it fits, it shows I still have a bit of slash mischievous in me; I will sleep easier now knowing that. And I hope it made you smile, it did it for me.

Remus has now gone on to live the life he wanted. Please review, I want to know your thoughts. Thanks.


End file.
